The Heat of the Storm
by Hisbabygirl011
Summary: When Danny is afraid of a storm can Steve comfort in his time of need?


The Heat of the Storm

If there was anything Danny hated more than living in Hawaii it would have to be the tropical storms they would get out of the blue. Danny hated the sight of lighting and the loud thunder that made the windows shake. Danny and Steve had just finished their paperwork for the case that involved a kidnapping of a young girl that was around Grace's age. Steve looked out of his office windows and saw Danny sitting at the Smart Table, looking at Gracie's pictures.

Steve grabbed the keys from the desk and shut down his office for the day.

"Hey Danno," Steve said. "You doing okay?"

"I'm all right," Danny replied. "I just want to be with Grace tonight."

Grace was on a trip with her mother and Step-Stan. Steve could see how worried and sad Danny was. "How about we get beers on me?" Steve offered

Danny declined.

"Aw, come on, Danny. We can grab some beer, stop and get some pizza and watch the game at my house."

Danny didn't feel like being alone tonight anyways. So he took Steve up on his offer.

**H****5OH5OH5OH5OH5OH5O**

They picked up a 24-pack of beer and head to go pick up the pizza when Steve notices the clouds rolling in and it started.

"Great, a storm. Just what I want to make my night better," Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny, don't worry. It won't get bad until later in the night."

"I don't care, Steven! It's a storm with rain, wind, lighting and thunder. Oh, yeah, and there's a high chance it could turn into a tsunami!"

"Danny, calm down, " Steve tried to reassure him. But no matter what he said or did, he could see Danny was still upset.

They arrived at Steve's house just as the rain began pouring. "Later tonight, really, Steve?" Danny grumbled.

"I was going off what the weather man said!"

"Whatever, Steve."

They ate and watched the game. They did this often but this time it was different. Steve had feelings for Danny but he never told him for two reasons. One, Danny was very straight and two, he didn't want to ruin their friend/partnership.

As they watched the game, the lights flickered on and off. Danny was starting agitated so Steve went around the house getting a flashlight, candles, and his first aid kit, just to be safe. He went back to sit back down but this time he sat closer to Danny.

When the lighting and thunder struck the first time, Danny clinched Steve's arm by accident. Steve didn't mind it, though. Danny apologized to him and then left it alone.

That was until it happened again. But this time it wasn't an accident. Steve could see that Danny was scared, as if he was waiting for something horrible to happen.

"Danny, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise," Steve said as he was trying to comfort him.

Steve got too close and Danny jumped up and just looked at him. Then he walked into the kitchen and got another beer.

Steve walked in right after him. "Danny, I'm so sorry."

Just as he said "sorry," the lights went out. Steve went into the living room and got his flashlight, and then he walked into the kitchen to find Danny missing. Then he saw that the back door was open. He walked out and found his partner.

"Danno, what are you doing?"

Danny turned around and smiled. Steve was confused. Danny hated this weather. _Why would he go out in it?_ Steve thought.

"You know what I've come to realize, Steven? You're a big goof. You really thought I was that scared? I mean, I was scared but not as much as it seemed."

"What does that mean?"

Steve had his aneurism face on. Danny laughed and grabbed Steve's hands, pulling him closer. "Come here, Steven." They stared at each other for a split second and then just like that, Danny put his soft pink lips on Steve's.

Steve didn't say a word at first, but as he pulled away he couldn't stop staring at Danny and his smile.

"Wow!" Steve blurted out.

"Wow? Is that all you have to say is 'wow'?" Danny was about to rant, but Steve cut him off with another kiss.

As much as Danny enjoyed it, he needed to hear Steve's thoughts and see if this could really work. So he pulled away from Steve and said, "So are we going to talk about this?"

"Well…" Steve started but he was still at a loss for words.

"What, you didn't think I knew you had a crush on me? I'm Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Steven. It's my job to read people. And you, my friend, are in love with me."

"How long have you known?" Steve asked.

"For a while now," Danny answered.

"Have you always felt the same way about me, Danno?"

"Well," Danny said "it's on and off. But today seeing how protective you were during this god awful storm, it hit me."

"Really? Wow!" Steve said.

"Don't 'wow' me, Steven!"

"No, I'm just shocked, I thought you were straight, being in love with Rachel then you got over that you went out with Gabby."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I had coffee with Gabby. I didn't go out with her. It was just coffee."

Before Steve started to explain, he pulled Danny in from outside. The lights were still out. "So what you're telling me is you're bi?" Steve asked Danny as he started making them coffee.

"I guess so. I mean, I've never done it with a guy, I've just made out with them. What about you super-seal? Have you ever been with a guy?"

"Once," Steve said. "But it didn't last more than a month. He found out he wasn't as bi as he thought when he met a girl."

"That's rough. Sorry babe." Danny blurted out. But he didn't regret it when he saw the smile on Steve's face after he said it.

"So what are we going to do about this, Danno?"

"I say we take it slow and see how things go," Danny said, walking towards Steve.

"That's fine with me," Steve replied, kissing Danny's forehead and working his way down to his lips.

They spent several minutes kissing until Danny needed air and had to calm himself down a little bit.

Steve was rock hard. "What do you say we take this upstairs, Danno?" Steve asked while standing and licking his lips.

"I thought we were going to take it slow, Steven."

"We are, just come on." Steve pulled Danny upstairs.

They laid there giggling, kissing, and, cuddling Danny completely forgot about the storm because he knew he was safe in Steve's arms.

As they started to fall asleep, Danny heard Steve Say "I love you, Danno."

He smiled and said, "I love you, too, Steven."

The End!


End file.
